FlameWing: A New Begining
by EchoezOfSilence
Summary: I was just a normal old kid, nothing special about me. Then something happened, now I can barely remember who i used to be... Rated T for Language.
1. A Fresh Start Again

**A/N: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own my OC's so don't steal 'em.**

**A Fresh Start... Again**

The new kid.

That's me. Always the new kid. I don't really care though, my family never stays in one place long enough for anyone to get to know me anyway.

Me. My name's Philip; I'm pretty tall for my age, I have medium length light brown hair and bright green eyes. I have way to many freckles to count, but nobody cares. It's my first day at a new school, yea I move around a lot. You see, my dad works for some worldwide company that has offices  
_everywhere_ so it doesn't matter where he lives, and my mom... she just can't seem to hold a decent job for more than a couple months.

I hate this.

I have to walk up in front of the class and introduce myself. It's not like anyone is going to remember my name in the 4 months or so that I'll be here anyway.

I manage to get out a few words like "hi" and my name, then I rush to the back of the class and plop down in my seat. A couple of kids keep staring at me, like I'm a threat or something. I ignore them and try to fall asleep.

The bell jolts me from my sleep, finally, lunch. I find my way to the lunch room and plop down in a seat in the corner. Lunch sucks, its some sort of meat thats half cooked and thrown on a bun. they say it's chicken, but I doubt it.

I'm an "outcast" at this school( I am at every school) I'm new and they don't know me, they don't want to know me.

Somehow I make it through the rest of the day without getting beat up or completely humiliated. the teachers don't seem too bad, but they don't care if kids make fun of me. Thankfully my teachers didn't give me a bunch of homework so I can actually get some sleep. I doubt I'll have it anywhere near this easy at any other time this year, they go easy on new kids and I won't be new for that long.

I decide I've had enough stupid homework and to hit the sack. I go to sleep hoping that tomorrow will be a better day...

--

**A/N: Yea, I know. short and boring, I promise they will get longer and more interesting further on. Please read and review )**


	2. The Dream

**A/N: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own my OC's so don't steal 'em.**

**The Dream**

Have you ever had a dream that your not sure whether your awake or asleep? That's what my nightmare was like...

_I was just starting to get ready for bed when I heard my mom scream. I jolted upright and grabbed the combat knife off my bedside table. I tried to get downstairs to my parents but suddenly all three windows in my room shattered. Buff men who looked like male models jumped through the shattered windows. As if that didn't scare me enough, they started changing, into freaking werewolves._

_I raised my knife to try and fight them off, but it was too late. one of them darted at me and plunged a syringe into my side. I felt the liquid run through my veins and started feeling weak._

_I tried to fight back. they seemed to be laughing at my struggle._

"_What do you want from me?!" I screamed. _

_Then everything went black._

_When I "woke up," I was strapped to a metal table in the middle of a white room filled with the harsh smell of disinfectant._

_I looked down at myself and saw I was still in my clothes, I reached into my pocket but the knife that had been in there was gone. That was going to make escaping this place a lot harder._

_I decided to stop struggling and take a closer look at my surroundings, there was a window on one wall but if I was going to do anything about it I'd have to get out of these straps first._

_I drifted into a kind of half sleep and I remember some scientists coming in and injecting me with things. I began to feel nauseous and I puked over the side of the table. I was fully awake now._

_It was dark outside when I heard them coming. the loud thunk of combat boots walking down the hallway. the door opened and in walked about eight of the wolf-men who had kidnapped me._

"_We're gonna play a little game, Birdie," one of them said._

_Birdie? I thought, what were these bozos talking about?_

"_What... you want... from me?" I managed._

"_we're gonna rip you to shreds."_

I jackknifed into a sitting position. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized it had all just been a dream.

I glanced at the clock 6:15, just in time for me to get up for school.

But I just couldn't forget how real the dream had felt...

--

**A/N: short again, I know. This one was more exciting though, R & R please! :)**


	3. The Discovery

**A/N: Don't own maximum ride, but don't steal my OC's cus they Are mine. Also, thanks to the two ppl who reviewed my last chapters, I know this ones short but the 4th and 5th ones will be a lot longer.  
**

**The Discovery**

I quickly got out of bed and got dressed. Today was gonna be a better day, I just knew it.

After I ate my breakfast I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked up at my reflection, what I saw made me stumble back and almost fall into the bathtub.

I glanced back at what had startled me. I no longer had bright green eyes like usual, my eyes had changed. I had _maroon_ eyes. I don't mean they were bloodshot, the irises were freaking maroon.

_well_, I thought, _this is going to make fitting in a lot harder._

I got to school without incident. I tried to keep my "new" eyes hidden but I still heard several gasps of surprise when I walked into the classroom. I tried my best to stay as inconspicuous as possible, but there were a couple kids who just wouldn't stop staring at me.

Lunch was even worse, people who had noticed my new eye color stayed away from me and those who hadn't let out startled gasps as I walked by. As I was walking toward my secluded corner I was hit in the back of the head with a ball of mashed potatoes, great. I turned around to see one of the guys on the football team staring at me and sticking out his tongue.

"Immature jerk..." I muttered under my breath.

I turned around and continued to my seat. I knew I'd get it from the football team at some point, they hated new kids.

I managed to avoid the football team for the rest of the day and I made it home without any major problems. My bus driver did give me an odd look when I was getting on though, I thought she might kick me off of the bus just because of my eyes (luckily she didn't).

I was getting ready for a shower when I noticed a flash of red on my shirt. I looked closer and I saw that it was a red feather.

Hmm, that was odd... I didn't recall seeing any birds today, and definitely none that had landed on me. I tried to forget about the feather as I got in the shower. About halfway through I realized that it felt like the water wasn't hitting my back. I could feel the water hitting me but it was confusing, it was like I was still wearing a shirt in the shower or something.

I reached my hand over my shoulder to feel rough bone and muscle that hadn't been there a couple days ago, there was something else though. Feathers. That really freaked me out, then I finally put two and two together...

Holy crap... I had wings...

**A/N: Yay! Cliffie! I hope you liked it! please R&R :)**


	4. Join The Club

**A/N: Blah, Blah, Don't own maximum ride, Blah, Blah, but steal my OC's and I'll shoot you... JK**

**Join the club**

Max's POV

I knew this kid was trouble the moment I saw him. I'm talking about the new kid. What was his name again? Fred? No... Philip, that was it. He's about as tall as me and Fang, and that's saying a lot because we're really tall.

Your probably wondering how the hell I know about this new kid. Well, we go to the same school. Yes I said school, I'm 17 now and finally got around to starting my education. It really wasn't hard after I saved the world and all, you know because I didn't have Erasers chasing me around anymore.

Anyway, so he comes in on his first day looking really nervous and all. He must have noticed Fang and I staring at him because he turned away and tried to ignore us. So, on the first day he had bright green eyes all full of innocence, like nothing had ever happened to him in his life.

Then he disappears for like a week, no note or anything, and no one knows where he is. Yesterday he came back with dark red eyes, and I don't mean they were blood-shot, his irises were freaking _maroon_. Now we were starting to get suspicious, plus he looked really scared like he had just woken up from a nightmare or something.

I remember looking like that before, but my nightmares were _real_. I really hoped this kid hasn't gone through anything like what I have. I cringed as I remembered years of shots, tests, and living in cages day after day.

I glanced over at him to see how he was doing, he noticed and stared back. I quickly turned my head away, I didn't want him to get any funny ideas. When the bell rang I quickly got up and left the class with Fang hot on my tail. The kid didn't look like someone from Itex, but looks can be deceiving.

--

Philip's POV

That girl had been staring at me again.

I couldn't remember who she was but she seemed nice, didn't talk much though. She hung out with that goth guy who sits next to me, I've never seen her with anyone else though. Maybe they were siblings or something? Maybe we could be friends...

I immediately brushed that thought away as I remembered last night, the wings and all. I doubt I'll ever get any friends with my red eyes and my wings. I shuffled out of the class still thinking about that girl, I pushed her out of my mind and headed for the lunch room.

I didn't make it to the lunch room though.

--

I practically ran headfirst into a couple guys blocking my path. I moved to the side and they followed, still blocking my way. I glanced up and recognized the guys.

Crap, there were three big guys standing there staring down at me. These guys were known for their tendency to beat the crap out of kids who were different. I think having bright red eyes and _wings_ qualified as being different. Well, at least they didn't know about the wings, yet.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, _Freak_?" One guy said, glaring at me.

"Lunch" I muttered.

"Oh? And what makes you think we're gonna let you get there?" The other guys snickered.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble with you guys," I said desperately.

"Well that's to bad, 'cuz you got some!" the leader said, he looked like he was getting ready for a fight. Maybe I should ru-

"Hey!" someone called to the guys.

they looked up and I saw the girl from my class and her goth friend come up behind me. Were they defending me?

"Leave this kid alone you jerks," the guy's face reddened.

"You two will stay out of this if you know whats good for you," the big guy snarled.

"hey, if you mess with him you mess with us" the goth guy said.

this must have made the guys rethink what they were going to do, because a couple minutes later they stomped off muttering to themselves. The girl exchanged a glance with the goth guy and they both turned to face me.

"Hi, I'm Max and this is Nick," the girl said, "we're kind of outcasts too, and you looked like you could use a friend."

"I'm Philip," I said with a smile and the girl- Max- smiled back.

"let's go grab I bite to eat," Nick said.

I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I followed them off to the lunch room.

**A/N: Haha! told you they would get longer, but chap 5 will probly be the longest so far. R&R please:)**


	5. Others Like Me

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! WooHoo! I don'y own maximum ride, but i do own my OC's so no stealing! Now on with the chapter! **

**Others Like Me**

Max, Nick and I started to become really good friends. Turns out that Max and Nick aren't siblings but are more like boyfriend and girlfriend, they won't admit it though. We hang out together at school and I've learned some things about them.

At home I spend my empty afternoons learning to fly with my newfound wings, it was hard at first but I got the hang of it eventually. My parents never saw me, but it's been a close call several times (snapping my wings in as they walk through the door). My wings are basically the same color as my eyes, maroon with speckles of bright red here and there.

I've been debating over whether or not I should tell Max and Nick about the wings. I want them to know but I also don't want them to think I'm some sort of genetic freak, even though I probably am.

It turned out I didn't have a choice.

--

We're isolating DNA in science, and they want a sample from everyone. I tried to refuse but my science teacher made me do it, I knew it wasn't going to turn out well. We had to give a small sample of our blood and then the teacher went into the back room to start the process.

A couple days later the teacher said that he had the results and he gave us each a little test tube with our DNA inside, mine was a different color from everyone else's. The little particles floating around in my test tube were red, everyone else's were white.

"Philip, can I talk to you please?" I heard my science teacher say.

"Um... ok," I replied. Oh god, here it goes.

He took me into the back room and closed the door. I was a little freaked out, I had been a little claustrophobic ever since that nightmare. He walked over to the desk and turned on a light, revealing a microscope on the desk. He looked into the microscope and I wondered what he was looking at.

"This is a piece of the DNA sample you gave me the other day," he said. Uh oh.

"At first I thought it was just some sort of anomaly, but I saw that there was another type of DNA in your blood," he said, "Other than human DNA."

This was it...

"I didn't think recombinant life forms were a possibility, but after some research I realized that it must be possible." He said, "Because I think you are one."

"What...?" I managed.

"So you didn't know? I thought as much, since you were still going to school and acting like a normal kid."

"So..." I said, "How do you know this?"

"I found bird DNA in you blood," he said turning back to the microscope. "you're only 98 human, Philip."

my mind flashed back to the nightmare I had had, _"We're gonna play a little game, Birdie,"_ Holy crap, so thats what they had meant...

"W-What should I do? I can't go to the hospital, they'll think I'm a mutant freak and stick me in a cage..." I muttered.

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "So there are noticeable signs of this change?"

I stared at him.

"I mean apart from your eyes of course," he clarified.

Should I tell him? hmm... he seemed nice enough... I nodded slowly.

"like what?" he asked, his eyes widening.

I walked over to the door and locked it, then pulled the shutters down over the windows. Then I took off my jacket and spread my wings.

"Holy Shit!" he gasped. He stumbled back and nearly tripped over the trashcan, knocking it's contents onto the floor.

He slowly picked himself off the floor and came closer to examine my wings, he really didn't seem as surprised as I thought he would be. He was probably more surprised when he found the bird DNA in the first place. He rubbed his fingers through my feathers, making me shiver. He started muttering to himself and occasionally I'd hear words like "impossible," or "amazing," and I would stare at him. Eventually he pulled back and just stared at me.

"So, can you actually fly with your... wings?" He asked.

I nodded, "I think I have, like, air sacs or something." I answered.

"Wow..." He suddenly turned around and headed to his desk, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a stethoscope. He came back over and asked me to lift up my shirt. I did so and he pressed the stethoscope to my chest, god it was cold.

"Your heart beats extremely fast," he observed, "I can also hear air moving, it must be the air sacs. Are there any other side effects?" he asked.

"Well, I get hungry a lot faster, so I guess I burn more energy." I answered.

"Hmm... Yes, that would make sense..." He muttered. I glanced at the clock.

"We should probably get back to the class," I reminded him.

"Oh! Yes, I forgot!" He held up my jacket, "Um, here you go."

I folded my wings back in and shrugged on my jacket. I walked into the classroom and everyone was staring at me. Max and Nick were giving me questioning looks, which I ignored. I grabbed my things and ran out of the classroom.

Max's POV

Something was wrong.

Philip never snapped like that, he was always calm and collected. He would never just burst out of the classroom like that, so something was wrong. He had been in the back room for about twenty minutes, and halfway through I had heard the door lock and the blinds close. He had come out looking almost... disturbed. I had noticed before that the particles in his vial of DNA had been red not white, that was odd. I thought back to when fang and I had first done this lab, our DNA had been red as well. Maybe that meant he was like us? That would explain why he was gone for, like, a week when he first came. Whatever, I needed to talk to him.

I glanced at Fang and we both ran out of the classroom, we needed to find Philip.

--

We caught up to him about halfway down the hallway, he was staggering around and shaking his head.

"Whats wrong, Philip?" I asked.

He glanced up, realizing we were there.

"Nothing," He said, staring down at his shoes.

"Philip, don't lie to us," Fang said. I could see the slightest hint of worry in Fang's eyes, that meant he was pretty worried.

"You Want To Know What Happened?!" Philip yelled, he pulled out the vial of his DNA, "This Is What Happened!!" He waved the vial in front of our faces. "I'm Not Fully Human! Thats What Fucking Happened!" He screamed and threw the vial at the wall where it shattered, the reddish liquid poured out on the floor. Philip fell to his knees, tear's forming in his eyes.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Fang's direction, that's the closest he ever got to a gasp. I glanced at him with a look that said '_should we tell him?'_ he looked back, _'it's your call'_. My wings shifted on my back as I debated whether or not we should tell him. I finally decided, this kid had no idea what he was or what had happened to him. Fang and I could help, so we would.

"neither are we," I said pulling out my own vial, which was also red.

He stared at me blankly, "Y-you mean you have w-wings, too?" he asked.

I nodded. I reached behind me and plucked a feather from my wing, ow, I handed it to him and he stared at it. He reached behind him and pulled out a feather of his own, he handed it to me. It was dark red, just like his eyes, speckled with a lighter red. An overwhelming silence followed, broken by the person I had least expected.

"Let's go outside," Fang suggested, "I think we could all use some fresh air."

**A/N: I told u it would get longer! chappie 6 will be up soon!**


	6. Good Times Don't Last

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

Max, Nick and I had become even better friends now that we both knew about each other's wings, though I was still itching to ask the one question I had on my mind: _How did this happen? _I finally got my chance to ask while we were on a short afternoon flight, and yes I said flight. We can fly, remember? So I asked them.

"So..." I began. Max shot me a questioning look. "How did this happen to us?"

Nick and Max exchanged a look, then max looked back at me. "Can we talk about this somewhere on the ground?" She asked.

I thought, "We can go to my house, it's right down there," I said pointing. We started to spiral down, "land in the back yard and out of site, my parents still don't know about the... wings." They nodded and landed gracefully in the backyard, I followed them down but ended up tripping and landing flat on my face. Still needed to work on my landings...

We tucked in our wings and walked in the door, "Jack, I'm home!" I hollered. My brother, Jack, walked into the room, saw Max and Nick and gave me a questioning look.

"hey Jack, this is Max and this is Nick," I said.

"Nice to meet you," Jack said extending his hand, "good to see my brother has found some friends."

They shook hands and we headed upstairs, "We'll be upstairs if you need us, Jack," I called down. I closed the door to my room and locked it before he could answer. We sat on the bed and a deafening silence settled over us.

"So... Where to begin?"

--

Several hours and several large bags of chips later I had heard their whole story, all the way up to when they saved the world. I was shocked, no, more than that. I was fucking terrified. All the pain and torture they had gone through as mere children, I couldn't even imagine it. But they had been born with their wings, so how had I gotten mine? My mind flashed back to the nightmare I had had, wait...

"Wait, can you describe the creatures- Erasers, you called them?" I asked.

"Umm... Well they look like models, people you would see in fashion magazines. When they morph they basically look like werewolves, and act like 'em too." Max answered.

My eyes widened.

"Something wrong Philip?" Nick asked.

"Umm... well..." Should I tell them? I don't know, my wings shifted as I thought it over. "The night right after I started school, I had this nightmare... Well I got captured by what looked like Erasers. They took me to this lab place where they injected me with stuff, and when I woke up I had wings..."

I noticed their eyes widened. "Do you know that you were gone for, like, a week when you first came, right?" Max asked.

"What?!" I exclaimed, "How could I have been gone that long without noticing??"

"I guess your nightmare was more real than you thought it was." Nick said.

"But... How?" I asked.

"We don't know, but it looks like the scientists who made us like this aren't quite finished and are still doing experiments. And to top it all off, they can apparently manipulate people's memories." Max said.

There was a short pause.

"This isn't good," Nick said.

"No duh, Fang" Max said. Wait, What? Did she just call him Fang? His eyes shot up.

"Max!" He said, anger creeping into his voice.

"Oh, sorry Fang," Max apologized, "Yea, his name is really Fang not Nick."

"Umm... OK." I stuttered, I was still stumbling over all the information I had just learned. "So you're saying that the White Coats injected me with something and turned me into..."

"A Human-Avian hybrid" Max finished, "And yes, it would seem that that's what they did."

"Do you know what this means?" N-Fang asked. Both Max and I stared at him. "This means that the erasers are probably still after him..."

"Shit!" I yelled, I would have continued but was interrupted when my brother yelled up.

"Hey Philip, were you expecting anyone else?"

I walked to the window and stared out, there were eight guys getting out of a black van parked in front of our yard. They were coming towards the house.

"Don't let 'em in, Jack!" I yelled down the stairs, I turned back to Max and Fang, "You can grab a knife out of my bedside table, there are Erasers coming."

I turned back around and unlocked my door. I rushed into my parents' room and unlocked the gun case, I reached in and grabbed a 12 gauge shotgun along with some ammo. Fang eyed me warily as I loaded the gun. "Don't worry, I know how to use it," I assured him. I went back to my room and grabbed a knife from my bedside table, I could tell this would be a hard fight.

I unlocked the door and we headed downstairs. Jack saw me holding the shotgun and gave me an odd look.

"Guess you know them?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." I answered, "You might wanna get out Jack, these guys are dangerous."

I walked up to the peep-hole in the door as my bro ran upstairs to get out of the way. The Erasers were almost at the door. I pulled back and raised my gun. I pulled the trigger and blew the first one's head off before he could ring the doorbell. Then all hell broke loose. The rest of the Erasers swarmed around the body and into the house. I squeezed off another shot as they rushed in. I turned to see Fang trying to hold off three Erasers with his bare hands, I ran over and knocked one out with the butt of my gun. I heard the report of what sounded like a .22 and turned to see my brother holding a still smoking .22 rifle, I told him to stay out of this! Well, he seemed to be taking this fairly well, especially since he had never seen Erasers before.

Suddenly an Eraser tackled me and my breath rushed out in a huge Woosh! The shotgun fell out of my hands and skidded across the floor. The Eraser had me pinned, I turned around to see that the others weren't doing much better. Soon all of us were being held down by Erasers, Jack was unconscious and an Eraser was standing over him loosely holding his rifle. There were a lot more Erasers than I remembered. I growled as another Eraser strolled in through the front door and picked up the shotgun I had dropped. He walked over to me and aimed it casually at my chest.

"Looks like our new little Birdie will be coming back home after all," the Eraser snickered.

"I'd rather die then go with you monsters!" I snarled.

"I'd be glad to comply," He growled at me, "But, unfortunately, my orders are to bring you in _alive_,"

He was about to pull something out of his pocket when suddenly a circle of blood blossomed on his forehead and his brains were blown out of his head. I turned to see my mom holding an old .45 caliber pistol my grandfather had used in WWII, it was still smoking. She turned and blasted another shot into the Eraser holding me, and I leaped out of it's grip as it dropped to the floor. Fang and Max both wrestled away from their Erasers and knocked them out cold as I picked up my shotgun. My mom turned to us.

"You mind telling me what the hell is going on, Philip?" she asked.

"Erasers, they-" I began, but was cut off by fang.

"We need to get out of here, they'll send more reinforcements once they realize that these guys haven't returned," he said. I turned to my mom.

"Mom, you and Jack need to get out of here. Go somewhere far away where these guys can't find you, I don't want you getting hurt because of me." I said.

"What do you mean because of you, Philip? What did you do?" she inquired.

"I don't have any time to explain Mom, I just need you to get as far away from here as fast as you can. I really don't want you getting mixed up in all this" I said gesturing around the room. I walked over and hugged her, "I don't know when I'll be able to see you again, goodbye."

"Goodbye Philip." My mom whispered, tears in her eyes, "Be safe."

I untangled myself from her and grabbed a jacket out of my closet, I swung the shotgun over my shoulder and ran upstairs to get supplies. I grabbed money, clothes, anything I thought we might need. I came down with three stuffed backpacks, I handed one to Max and Fang as I swung the other onto my back. I turned and looked at my mother one last time, then I ran out the door and followed Max and Fang off into the sky.


	7. The Outpost

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from the books, i just own my OC's and the storyline. **

**A/N: OK everyone! here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**The Outpost**

Max's POV

Dammit! Why do we always have to keep running?! We finally manage to settle down for a year or two and meet some people but those damned sadistic scientists won't leave us alone!! I thought we destroyed Itex already anyway?!

_You destroyed Itex, Max_, The Voice piped up, _but another company, Gentec, has rise to take it's place._

What?! You mean there is another company of sadistic bastards that call themselves scientists?!

_That's exactly what I mean_

Damnit! I thought. Can't anyone ever give us a fucking break?? So where is this new place then?

_He was taken to The Outpost, Max, it's just outside of Houston, Texas._

Uggh... We've got a ways to go then...

I glanced over and saw Fang giving me an odd look, 'The Voice' I mouthed. He nodded in understanding. I needed to tell Fang and Philip about this, because right now we were kind of just going in circles. I searched for a good spot to land in the forest we were flying over, I spotted a nice clearing next to a lake and prayed to what ever god there is that the Erasers weren't following us.

"Let's land down there and take a break!" I hollered over the wind, pointing.

They both nodded and started descending towards the clearing. I dived after them, waiting until the last second to flare my wings and slow down. Diving has always been my favorite part of flying. Anyway, we landed and I told them what the voice had said. We all knew that Itex was long gone, but we definitely weren't expecting another company to come and take it's place, at least, not yet. We ended up staying in that clearing for the rest of the night, and I took first watch. Tomorrow we would hopefully begin our journey to Texas...

--

Philip's POV

I woke to a hard boot pressed against my throat, Erasers. Damn. I saw Max and Fang each being held by multiple Erasers, we didn't stand a chance. I brought up my hands and tried to push the Eraser off balance, key word: _Tried_. He just snarled and pressed down harder. the more I struggled, the harder he pressed against my throat. I eventually sank into unconsciousness thinking _'Crap, they found us.'_

--

I woke up in a cage. Well, they brought us to where we were going anyway. I glanced to my right and saw that Fang and Max were both in cages as well, so no hope of them rescuing me. Fang must have felt me staring at me, 'cus he looked up and met my gaze.

'Now what?' I mouthed, He shrugged and laid his head on the back of his cage. Just then a White coat came in with several Erasers behind him.

"Take the new one," He ordered to the Erasers, "We will test his strength against the wolf hybrids."

Shit, that meant that I was probably going to be in pretty bad condition when I got back from this, I just hoped it wouldn't kill me.

The Erasers grabbed my crate and practically threw me onto the cart they had brought in. They wheeled me off down through the endless white hallways. Man they really needed to add some color to this place. I ended up being tossed off the cart into the middle of what looked like a huge Colosseum-like place, a big field with a ring of chairs around it. They unlatched my cage and I jumped out, eager to remove myself from it. The Erasers and White coats walked back through an open door and it closed behind them. I looked around, besides the door the White coats had just gone through, there was one more door at the other end of the field.

"The fight will begin in one minute," A voice boomed over the loudspeaker, "It will be 15 Erasers against the experiment."

Well, that hardly seems fair. Just then the door at the far end opened and a bunch of Erasers swarmed onto the field. I crouched into a fighting stance and waited for them to come to me. _Always let your enemy come to you_, my fathers words echoed in my mind, _that way they're tired when they get there_. The first one got to me and lunged for my head, I ducked and brought my fist up into his stomach. the Eraser wheezed and fell to the floor. I turned to face the next Eraser, I punched him in the stomach and while he was doubled over I brought my palm up and slammed it against his nose. I heard a sickening crunch as the bones in his nose got pushed up into his brain, killing him.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back, I flipped over and did a 180. I saw a menacing looking Eraser standing there glaring at me, we watched each other and the rest of the Erasers circled around us. I launched a high kick into the Erasers face, he dodged and grabbed my foot. He flipped me over and I did a quick somersault to get standing again. I threw several punches to his face and he threw several at me. We pulled back and started circling each other, he sneered at me and I just stared at him. Suddenly he lurched forward and slashed at my face, scratching three long and ugly gashes across my right eye.

My anger quickly rose and suddenly my curled fists burst into flame, but I didn't care at this point. I rushed forward and punched the Eraser's face so hard I heard his neck snap. My anger rising, I turned to the rest of the Eraser's and burnt them all to a crisp. I'm not sure how I did it, but once I had I pretty much collapsed from exhaustion. The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was the burnt body an Eraser, How did I do that?

--

Max's POV

Both Fang and I were worried about Philip, this was his first time being in a lab before anyway. They had come and taken him in his crate, saying they were going to test his strength against Erasers. That basically meant that he would be put up against an extremely unfair amount of Erasers and he might not even come out alive. but just then, the door opened and Eraser's threw an unconscious Philip into his cage.

I gasped, he did not look good. He was beaten and bruised everywhere, and it looked like his wrist might be broken. But mainly he had three parallel gashes running over his right eye, underneath the blood his eye had turned a milky color. Where had I seen that before? Then it hit me. Iggy, Iggy's eyes looked like that. I guess Philip won't be using his right eye for a while then, he's blind in that eye now.

**A/N: Oh My God! Philip has lost his sight in his right eye!! Did you like it?? Please R&R!!**


	8. Siblings

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated this in, like, ever. I've been tied up with lots of school stuff and other such things, and I've had a somewhat large case of writers block. Hopefully though, now that i've started again, I'll start updating more often now. But for now, enjoy this chapter!**

**Siblings**

Philip's POV

I groaned loudly as I slowly rose from the deep dark realms of sleep, it took me several minutes before I could mange to climb out of the depths of unconsciousness. I felt like shit, to put it lightly. In fact, it felt like I had been run over by an eighteen wheeler, dropped off the empire state building, and then been beaten to a pulp by the worlds best wrestlers and boxers. Yea, that sounds about right.

When I finally managed to open my eyes, I found Max and Fang staring at me with worry in their eyes. Well, Fang, not so much. I must look like shit too. If I looked anything like what I felt like, then I probably looked like I should be in the hospital-for-people-we-know-are-going-to-die-but-we-don't-want-them-to-know-that. Yea, that's the place.

"Hey," I said weakly to my two feathered friends, my voice sounded like shit. And what's wrong with my eyes? It looked like I was only seeing out of one eye, so I reached up and felt around my face to see if anything was there. I felt three rough, jagged scars running over my right eye and I cursed those damned Erasers with every foul word I could think of. They had blinded my dominant eye for god's sake! I turned and slammed my fist into the wall of my cage with all my might, surprisingly this blindness thing hadn't impaired my aim at all.

My thoughts were interrupted as two Whitecoats walked in scribbling on their clipboards, they were followed by several Erasers. One of them turned to the Erasers and spoke, completely ignoring us.

"Take this experiment down to the labs, we need to test him. He wasn't supposed to develop pyrokinesis from the transformation..." He muttered the last part to himself.

The Erasers eagerly moved towards me, they opened my cage and yanked me out with no regard to my personal well being. One of them slapped handcuffs on my wrists and two of them had guns out and pointed at me. The shoved me roughly out of the room and down the hallway, keeping their guns trained on me the entire time. After some time we had arrived at our apparent destination and one of the Whitecoats pulled out some keys and unlocked the door. The Erasers then shoved me through the door, into a place where I really didn't want to be right now, or ever for that matter. The Labs. Oh joy...

--

The tests they did on me that day were not fun, and were very painful. They placed me in an incinerator _just to see what would happen_. Crazy damned scientists. They stuck me in a pool of ice cold water to see if it affected me, and they injected me with multiple things to see how they reacted with my system. Luckily for me, the fire in the incinerator didn't hurt me and the ice water didn't cause me any permanent damage. But by the time they tossed me back into my cage I was exhausted.

--

When I woke up, I found Max and Fang staring at me worriedly _again_. Though, still, Fang wasn't really _worried_. I remembered that I hadn't told them anything about my fight with the Erasers and did a mental facepalm. How could I just forget something that big?

Just as I was about to mention all of this to my companions however, someone walked into the room through the only door. Someone in a white coat. Someone I recognized. My jaw dropped, and so did Max's.

"Dad?" we asked, at the exact same time.

--

Max's POV

Over the past couple of years, after I had saved the world by bringing down Itex in Germany, I had grown a lot closer to Jeb. For one, I had actually started calling him Dad and not just Jeb. He was actually a pretty good father, not that I _loved_ him or anything. Love was a strong word and I don't think what I had with Jeb was very close to that. Friendship, I think, was a better word. Jeb didn't live with my Mom and I or anything, and he was gone a lot, but we had grown much closer than we had been. With this in mind, it was quite a surprise when I saw him walk through the door to our "cage room." So he was working for Gentec now huh? That son of a bitch betrayed us again. Though, of course, my first reaction was to gape at him and ask him why the hell he was here. Of course, I was doubly surprised when Philip did the same thing.

--

Philip's POV

My eyes snapped from staring at my father, Jeb Batchelder, to staring at Max. We both stared at each other for a couple minutes, gazes shifting from each other to Jeb and back again. Our mouths hung open like fish out of water. Neither of us could really believe what had just happened, it seemed as if we were siblings, though neither of us appeared to believe it. We both snapped out of our trance at the same time.

"He's your Dad?!?" we both said at the same time, again.

We both snapped our gazes back to Jeb and waited for an explanation,he looked between the two of us. Max was staring at him with surprise and disbelief, while my gaze was full of anger and frustration. He was my father!! And he was working for this company that experimented on helpless children?!? How could he do something like this?? I growled deep in my throat, I was really pissed of at him right now. Fang eyed me warily when I growled, I might be rash enough to do some very stupid things right now.

"Now, now, Philip," He said, "I have a perfect explanation for this."

"Oh yeah?!?" I nearly screamed, "And what might that be?!" What reason could he possibly have for doing this to these poor kids? For doing this to _me_?!?

"It's simple," He said in a confident voice, "You have to help Max save the world."

**A/N: There you go! Hope that satisfies you until next time. And remember to review! They can only help me write faster!**


	9. A visitor

**A/N: Wow, it's been a reeeeeeaaaaaallyyy long time, sorry to those who have been following this story, but i've finally gotten around to updating! hooray! enjoy the new chapter!**

**  
A Visitor**

Several days of torture and experimentation later, I was sitting in my cramped cage mulling over what had happened during my short time under the custody of Gentec. I had been beaten and tortured in every way you could imagine and probably some ways you couldn't. There was the repeated incinerator, the maze, and of course all the chemicals they felt like pumping into my body. Luckily I had recovered from the tests and there was no obvious permanent damage, but I was gonna need a shitload of therapy once it was all over.

I hadn't spoken more than a word or two to the other occupants of the room in the past week or so that we had been here. They still had little to no idea as to what had happened between me and the erasers during the coliseum trial. Thus they were still unaware of my apparent control of fire. Our schedules were so screwed up that we rarely saw each other, not when we were conscious at least. And so we still hadn't really talked about what we were going to do.

Jeb apparently wanted me to save the world, which was a pretty steep expectation of me. I still wasn't sure what the hell he meant by it, but from what I knew of him it was likely that there was a catch of some sort.

I finally lifted my head from where it had been resting on my arms and decided to have this talk with Max and Fang. They needed to know about my power, plus we still needed a way to get out of here. I knocked my knuckles against the side of my cage to try and get their attention. This was one of the few times that we were all in the room at the same time. They slowly turned their heads to face me and I met both their gazes before speaking.

"We need to talk."

--

After telling the others about my apparent control of fire, which was just as confusing to me as it probably was to them, I mentioned that we still needed a way out of this place. I stared at them expectantly, they had done this before and so probably had a lot more experience than I did. After a few moments of Max and Fang staring at each other in deliberation, they both turned to me.

"I think you're gonna have to be our ticket out this time, Philip."

Max's statement didn't surprise me all that much, I was expecting that my power was going to play some role in whatever plan they cooked up. It was probably the easiest way to get out of here too.

But before we could plan any further we were interrupted by the door slamming open and a lone Eraser striding through it. It was carrying something though, and that something looked like a person. Well great, another experiment tossed in our room. The Eraser tossed it in the cage across from me and swiftly left the room. That was when I finally got a good look at it, or her as the case seemed to be.

Slumped over in the cage before me was a girl, one who looked to be about the same age as me. She had a slender athletic build, which was a sure giveaway that she was an experiment. There didn't seem to really be anything wrong with her, apart from her odd shoulder length hair which was almost white in color. However, that was when she shifted and I saw the sky blue wings sticking out of her back.

She awoke some immeasurable time later and immediately went stiff, her icy blue eyes darted between the three of us as she tried to back away. However, her focus shifted completely once she hit the back of her cage. She started scrambling around in her cage in an attempt to get out and eventually noticed the appendages protruding from her back. This revelation seemed to sober her up a bit, and she calmed down a little. She began examining the blue feathered limbs that she had acquired, and tears began leaking out of her eyes after a few moments.

She was obviously new to this whole thing, and she didn't seem to be taking it too well. Eventually she turned to us, being the only other people in the room. She looked at us with a sunken gaze, all the light was gone from her eyes and it seemed she had already given up hope. She finally spoke to us with a horse and scratchy voice.

"Where am I?"

I glanced at Max and Fang, both of whom were already looking at me expectantly. Guess I would be our communicator here. I turned back to the girl and answered her question as best I could.

"You're in a science lab, run by a malicious company called Gentec." I hesitated to say anything further, "We… don't know exactly where it is."

As these words left my mouth her eyes widened a bit and the worry became clear in them. The realization that she was captured and some sort of science experiment shocked her and she slumped against the back of her cage, her hand over her mouth. She then gazed at me and spoke softly once again.

"Are you…. like…. me?" she asked hesitantly.

I gave a curt nod and extended one of my wings as far as it could go in the cramped space of my cage. Her eyes widened even further at the sight of them, but then they suddenly closed and she slumped against the back of her cage. She had fainted, great.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it! R&R!!**


End file.
